


Pie

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You try to make a pie.





	Pie

"(YN) what are you doing?" You jumped, startled and turned around, trying to hide the oven with your body. Dean looked at you sceptically. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Dean narrowed his eyes and stalked towards you. "Why am I smelling pie?" He stopped in front of you, raising his eyebrow. "You must be mistaken!", you stuttered, shrinking a little under his gaze. He looked unimpressed. "Have you been baking? I thought you hated cooking and baking and all that?" You blushed, avoiding his eyes. "I... I" Deans hands gently landed on your shoulders. "You what?" You gulped. "I wanted to try... for you?" He smiled at that, quickly pecking your nose. "Then why be embarrassed?", he asked, slightly tilting his head to rest his forehead against yours. "I wanted to try it first. It probably doesn't taste very good..." He kissed your lips sweetly. "I'm sure it'll taste good." You rolled your eyes at him.

Dean sat down at the table, waiting eagerly for the pie to finish. You told him that the pie would take at least 20 more minutes, but he insisted on staying in the kitchen. Your alarm went off, making you stand up from your spot at the table. You carefully opened the oven and placed the still hot pie on the counter. Dean stood up as well and took a knife out of a drawer. "You can't eat right now!", you defended, urging the knife out of his grip. "And why not?" "The pie's still hot. You'll burn your tongue, Dean." A smirk appeared on his face. "Will I burn my tongue if I lick you? 'Cause you're smoking hot, baby." You laughed loudly, throwing your head back and blushed wildly. He wrapped an arm around our waist, and grabbed the side of your face. He leaned in close to your neck, letting his breath ghost over your skin. You shivered, trying to wiggle out of his grip. Dean licked the side of your neck, making you shriek. Sam walked into the kitchen that exact moment. "Really guys? We eat here!", Sam exclaimed, gesturing wildly. Dean smirked as he let you go. Your face felt hot. "He started it!", you defended, pointing at Dean. "I don't care who started it, but I'm the one who ends it."

Dean grabbed the knife once again, cutting three slices out of it. He handed you and Sam one and bit into his own. He started panting, trying to get cool air into his mouth. You looked at him, a smirk on your face. "I told you, you'd burn your tongue." He mumbled something you didn't understand due to his mouth being full. "Swallow, babe.", you demanded. Sam completely lost it, grabbing his stomach with his unoccupied hand, whilst his face scrunched up. "That's what he said!", he hollered. Dean started coughing, gripping his throat tightly, his eyes watered. You too laughed, but still smacked the back of Deans torso. "I'm fine!", he coughed. Once he calmed down he took another bite, more careful this time. Dean chewed for a second, and Sam took the opportunity to take a careful bite himself. You stared at the brothers, waiting for a reaction. Dean swallowed and smiled, eyes shining. "It's really good!", he beamed, and for a split second you believed him. But then you looked at Sam. His face was scrunched up in thought. You knew that face. Sam always pulled that face when he thought of what to a to not hurt your feelings. You took a bite. "It doesn't taste like anything.", you grumbled. Sam looked at you apologetic. You sighed, shoulders dropping.

"Hey!", Dean yelled. "I love it! And to prove it, I will eat it all alone!" He hugged the still warm pie to his chest. You smiled at him as he sat down at the table. Sam laughed, patting your shoulder. You leaned over to kiss Deans cheek. "You are such a sweetheart", you smiled. He smiled back, mouth full of pie. "Only for you", he muttered for only you to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
